SC: Animation Edition IV!
by Voltage Axe
Summary: Sports Centre: Animation Edition is back...WITHOUT KEVIN AND SONNY! OH NO! But wait, two notable characters from Beyblade are now the hosts of the show, AND EVEN MORE SURPRISES? Read and review, and constructive criticism only! Thank you.


_**S.C: Animation Edition IV!!--"And Now For Something Totally AND Completely Different! :D"**_

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the following animes, cartoons, sports leagues, sports teams, and brand names that are either trademarked or copyrighted from their owners. That includes ESPN and TSN, as ESPN belongs to ESPN Inc. and its sports networks. TSN belongs to CTVglobemedia, and ESPN Inc. as well.**

**

* * *

**(Before the show begins, we see two familiar characters from a show that featured all the wonders of Beyblading and all the hype about the Beyblade spinning top. They're at an area away from the studio set inside the studio building, wandering around at the large lounging room.)

**Tyson: **Whoa, dude! This studio building really DOES have it all--I mean, aside from the really nice and beautiful sports reporting set this room has all the awesome stuff there is: Two big-screen 1080p HDTVs, five pinball machines, six vending machines, fine luxury-classed furniture, AND "on-demand" satellite T.V.! Don't you think this is a fine haven right there, eh Kai?

**Kai: **Hn...I guess so.

**Tyson: **Wow, and to think we were hired to host for this edition's Sports Centre: Animation Edition just because of the two famous anchormen I know, have gone on a 2-week business trip.

**Kai: **Tyson, they've actually gone on a 2-week _vacation._

**Tyson: **Well, that's kinda of a bummer. Hey, what's that?

**Kai: **What's what?

**Tyson: **(points at a silver Gateway laptop perched on the flat countertop) That thing over there!

**Kai: **Oh, that's Sonny's new Gateway laptop. I saw him use it when we first met him and Kevin for hosting-duty take-over details.

**Tyson: **Well, I'm gonna go on that laptop anyway.

**Kai: **Tyson, you know you're not supposed to go onto his laptop without his permission...

**Tyson: **Shh! I'm trying to see what things are there on his computer that might be interesting.

**Kai: **(thinking) _What a moron..._

**Tyson: **(notices a specifically-labeled file folder named "K/H XXX") Eh? What's that?

**Kai: **Hn??

(Tyson double-clicks the file folder, revealing thousands and thousands of Kai/Hilary hentai smut and lemon fanfictions. Kai and Tyson are shocked.)

**Both Kai and Tyson: **O.O'...

**Tyson: **WHAT THE--

**Kai: **HELL?!

(Both then nosebleed.)

**Tyson: **I--I think I'm gonna faint now...

**Kai: **M-me too...

(Both faint then fell on the floor hard.)

* * *

(Show starts with a quick flash leading to the title card, followed by another quick white flash to snippets of highlights.)

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: _This...is Sports Centre._**

**Tyson: **Tonight on Sports Centre...

(Snippets show MCALB baseball game highlights, including the 2008 Major Series Championship games.)

**Tyson: **The new 2009 MCALB season has arrived. See what's so new about the teams of the All Red and the All Blue League!

**Kai: **And after that...

(The next snippets show the highlights of the MLCAS games from last season.)

**Kai: **We'll show you what the 2009 Major League of Cartoon-Anime Soccer is going to be like with new teams coming in.

**Tyson: **But, later on...

(The last sequence of snippets are being played, revealing highlights from the Beyblade Championships.)

**Tyson: **Since we're ex-Beybladers now, we'll show you the highlights from the previous bey-battles that made the Bladebreaker team--including me, extremely famous!

**Kai: **All this, and the Top Ten PLUS the Ultimate S.C., complete with an Highlight of the Night are coming straight to you. So, before you "let it rip"...

(A clip shows Tyson launching his Beyblade in a powerful leaping jump.)

**Kai: **Stay seated for what might be one of the best Sports Centre: Animation Edition episodes of all time, and I guarantee it!

**Tyson and Kai: _SPORTS CENTRE: ANIMATION EDITION STAAAARRRRRTTTSSS NOOOOOWWWWW!!1!!1_**

(The clips end, as the intro sequence is played with the easily recognizable Sports Centre theme. As the theme ends, the sequence ends with the title card being shown. Video transition to reveal Kai and Tyson sitting behind the usual Sports Centre: A.E. icy-glass desk with the logo on the front.)

**Tyson: **Hey guys, welcome to Sports Centre: Animation Edition! I'm Tyson Granger...

**Kai: **...And I'm Kai Hiwatari.

**Tyson: **We're your temporary hosts for the show, as Sonny and Kevin are away due to a special occasion. Off-topic, however who knew Sonny was such a pervert when we had found so many hentai pics located inside his computer?

**Kai: **I--I do not want to go there...

**Tyson: **Whaddya mean, Kai? During our Beyblading years, I've never seen Hilary had that much interest into you the first time she met you. Perhaps you should set up a date with her?

**Kai: **(annoyed) Tyson, please...

**Tyson: **Oh come on, if Hilary had liked you so much then why didn't you just tell her that you love her, or the fact you wanted to kiss her?? Or, maybe--

**Kai: **(suddenly grips Tyson by the hem of his shirt, about ready to punch him) THAT'S IT!! YOU ARE SOO GONNA--

(Ray Kon comes into the scene all of a sudden, dressed in a black pinstripe suit and pants...with a tie on.)

**Ray: **Hey guys!

**Tyson and Kai: **Ray?? What are you doing here?

**Ray: **Well, I'm guessing you missed the sudden-latest memo so I'll explain...THE WHOLE BLADEBREAKER CREW IS TEMPORARILY REPLACING THE SPORTS CENTRE CREW!!

**Tyson and Kai: **WHA?!

**Ray: **No, really it's true! The remaining original crew reporters of the S.C: A.E. have decided to go on a 2-week vacation as well--I mean, a business trip.

**Tyson: **Wow, way to say that out loud when we're already live on T.V.

**Ray: **Anyway, I have filled-in to temporarily replace the co-host of the show. So, yeah I am now your co-host sitting beside you guys.

**Kai: **Wait. You said the whole Bladebreaker crew is temporarily replacing the original crew reporters of Sports Centre, so who's gonna be the weatherman?

**Ray: **Oh, that's gonna be Max taking control of the weather segment...I think he can handle that segment pretty well.

**Tyson: **Then, who's the live coverage reporter for this edition?

**Ray: **That's gotta be Kenny.

**Tyson: **You mean, the Chief?

**Ray: **Exactly.

**Tyson: **So, what about Daichi and Hilary?

**Ray: **Well, Hilary will be the other sports news reporter and Daichi...well, Daichi hasn't been called to temporarily replace anyone yet.

**Tyson: **Aw, poor little guy. He really doesn't have a chance here to be with us--here at the S.C: A.E. studio building! Well, let's go ahead and report the news shall we?

**Ray: **Sure, Tyson! (He sits at the third leather chair next to Tyson)

**Tyson: **So, where were we? Oh, right! And now, here's today's top stories. On April 5, the 2009 MCALB Season will begin with the New York Yappers taking on the Boston Red Hats. But here's some new notable players and changes made on the team during pre-season, all in this preview!

(Preview starts off with highlights of the 2008 MCALB Season, the 2008 Major Series Championship games, the 2009 Pre-Season Training, and video shots of several baseball players.)

**Tyson (V.O.): **With the 2008 Major Series championship win going to the Philadelphia Sparrows, the pre-season for 2009 started early with some change-overs of general managers, head coaches, and other coaches from several different teams. Not only that, but some teams have managed to sign in some of the best and notable prospects that one day, might help them with a big advantage.

(Video shots of several different press conferences about new players signing contracts and wearing their new baseball uniforms.)

**Tyson (V.O.): **And now, here we have five different teams that we're presenting the new changes and moves they've made in the history of baseball!

(Video highlights then show clips of the Toronto Crossfires during the last season, and shots of the head coach, the players, and the whole team themselves.)

**Tyson (V.O.): **The Toronto Crossfires. About 16 years after their last win in 1993, they have been struggling to get themselves into the playoffs for the first time. During the last season, they've came up with a total of 86 wins and 76 losses, tying the 2003 record. And now, although they've already made changes to their coaching and managing roster, we see that they've made bigger moves into the baseball players section.

(Clips of new prospects Toronto signed in are shown.)

**Tyson (V.O.): **The first moves Toronto has made, were three prospects that were considered important to the team--shortstop Renji Abarai, first-base Aang, and pitcher Ben Tennyson. According to the new G.M. of the baseball team, these three baseball players were young and powerful enough to change the way the game is played. Otherwise, these three prospects would be suitable enough for a team desperate enough to try for a third Major Series championship. Another two have signed in for the team, three weeks later. Huey Freeman, and his brother Riley Freeman were picked off from waivers by the Chicago Grizzly Adams. There, they've signed in the deals both worth 20 million USD.

(The next set of clips show the Baltimore Dragons playing in the 2008 MCALB season.)

**Tyson (V.O.): **The Baltimore Dragons, which they've gone under their worst season for the first time since 1988 have signed several players under new management. Pitcher Jake Long, left outfielder Jeremy Belpois, right outfielder Rudy Tabootie, middle outfielder Tucker Foley, designated hitter Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr., designated runner Coco, and third-base Johnny Test have signed in with the team. This has been the biggest signing-in of the players ever since the 2001 season.

(The next set of clips after that show the Detroit Prowlers batting and catching in several games.)

**Tyson (V.O.): **The Detroit Prowlers have also scored last place in their division of the League they're in. With 74 wins and 88 losses, they weren't going far so they dumped the old head coach and replaced him with Hatake Kakashi, who believed he could change the team to win more. Also, they've signed pretty new players off of the MCALB Draft. Second-base Zen Makunouchi, back-catcher Hunter Steele, and shortstop Chris Thorndyke have agreed to sign in with the team, as their friends from their respective shows are also playing for the team.

(The next set of video clips show the San Francisco Golden Rangers play some good ol' baseball.)

**Tyson (V.O.): **Who could never forget the S.F. Golden Rangers? 4th in the division of the League they're in with 72 wins, 90 losses they had decided to sign more players in and so they've signed in pitcher Cornelius Filmore, designated hitter Harvey Birdman, and middle out-fielder Virgil Hawkins in one of the best player sign-ins they've ever expected.

(After that, the next set of highlights show the Washington Freelanders play some baseball.)

**Tyson (V.O.): **This wasn't good for the Freelanders last season, as they have done terrible with 59 wins and 102 losses and after changes of coach after coach after coach, it just didn't seem like the team was going anywhere. But two weeks ago, the team had finally found a decent enough head coach willing to take this team to the playoffs. They had signed Roy Mustang, a new head coach introduced by the MCALB. Also, the players that were picked up by the team were SS Lelouch Lamperouge, FB InuYasha, DR Light Yagami, and SB Edward Elric.

(When all these previews are done, the highlight clips are shown in slowly, increasing succession building up to a point where there's a bright white flash turning into a white background, then the logo of the MCALB is shown with the words "2009. BRING IT ON." Preview ends, cut to hosts.)

**Tyson: **Wow, that was a good preview! Kai?

**Kai: **Thanks, Tyson. With the 2009 Major League of Cartoon-Anime Soccer Season underway, here's what we've seen so far: the New England Dynamics are leading the Eastern Conference with 2 wins and 1 tie, and the Seattle Blitz leading the Western Conference with 3 straight wins in-a-row. However, just two weeks ago it was announced that three new expansion teams will be joined with the league for next season.

(Preview starts off with several highlights of soccer games going on at the start of the new season.)

**Kai (V.O.): **The Seattle Blitz, who were announced to play their first game this season back in 2007 were truly a phenomenal team. Ever since their first game, the Blitz are at the top of the Western Conference now with 3 wins--one against F.C. Hokkaido, one against the Amsteris Revolution, and finally one against the Toronto Barons. However, Seattle may find itself into more competition as most recently, the MLCAS announced three soccer teams that will play for the next season.

(Cut to clips of press conferences of the new expansion teams.)

**Kai (V.O.): **The first expansion team to be announced were the Johto City Thunderbolts, as there was a strong soccer presence over at the main core of the city besides the Pokemon battling over there. They're playing their first game on the League, in the start of the 2010 Season.

(Video highlights of the Johto City soccer team are shown.)

**Kai (V.O.): **The second expansion team was announced by the MLCAS, a few weeks after the announcement of the first new team. This time, the second expansion team were the Fire Nation Fury as the leader of the nation had co-operated with the governing body of the league to bring a strong presence of the nation to the soccer league. A full team roster was already prepared for their first game, which will start in the 2011 MLCAS Season.

(Video highlights of the new Fire Nation soccer team are shown.)

**Kai (V.O.): **Finally, the last soccer expansion team was announced a month later with the Grand Line Cannonballs being that third expansion team. The mayors of all towns, cities, and villages have spoken about the increasing trend in the sport of soccer and ever since then the people were dying to have a soccer team in the big leagues to represent the better of the Grand Line's soccer popularity. The governing body of the MLCAS had decided this for months, and when they finally had decided it was going to be Grand Line that will be chosen as the third new team for the expansion plans the league had created. The Grand Line Cannonballs will begin their first game in the 2012 MLCAS Season.

(Video highlights of the new Grand Line soccer team are shown.)

**Kai (V.O.): **Three new teams. One big soccer league. Will they compete with the existing teams for the MLCAS Trophy?

(Clips of soccer games are shown in great succesion, leading to a white background as the preview ends. Cut to Kai and Tyson.)

**Tyson: **Okay! It's time for the commercial breaks, but we'll be right back. Don't go away! Stay right there!

**Kai: **I think they already know, Tyson.

**Tyson: **Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever.

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This S.C: A.E. has been brought to you by, Total cereal. "DON'T TALK (BLEEP!) ABOUT TOTAL."

* * *

(Six 1-minute breaks play, and two 15-second previews are included as well.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This has been brought to you by, Colgate Tartar Control toothpaste. "It'll make you feel like a piece of (BLEEP!)"

**Tyson: **Weeeeee're back! And now, here's your sportsFAIL segment with Ray Kon!

**Ray: **Thanks, Tyson. Here's the sportsFAIL video of the day: Yzak Joule excessively celebrating on Dearka Elthesman during a ping-pong match. However, keep an eye on the score at end and you'll know why it's FAIL! ROLL IT!!

(Clip plays, as Yzak serves the ping-pong ball first. Dearka returns the ball with his ping-pong paddle, and Yzak does the same thing. Both return the ball at an increasingly fast pace, until they are battling each other away from the table. Yzak finally gets one past Dearka, and the crowd cheers loudly.)

**Yzak: **YES!! BEAT THAT!

(Yzak then does some intimidating dance moves to Dearka in front of him, as some background music is played to accompany the whole situation. This lasts for about 30-seconds, before the music stops and both head out to their sidelines to relax. All of a sudden, the camera moves to the right focusing at the scoreboard on the judge's table. It actually reveals that Dearka was winning, by a massive score of 10-1. The clip then ends, cut to the hosts.)

**Ray: **...And that's your sportsFAIL segment for today. Tyson?

**Tyson: **Thank you, Ray! And now we join to you live from Vancouver, British Columbia as Kenny is at the downtown core of the city. Chief, can you tell us what is going down there?

(As Tyson reports, the camera switches to two video windows on a S.C: A.E. background--one on the left has Tyson, and one on the right has Kenny. Tyson's window has "S.C: A.E." under the window, while Kenny's is "Vancouver" under his window. Camera then switches to where Kenny is.)

**Kenny: **Hey there, Tyson! I'm here at downtown Vancouver on a bit of a chilly day, as you can see behind me a lot of angry protestors at a local government building. This might have something to do with 2010 Winter Animation Olympics, which will start in February here in this city. Now, recent reports were shown that in order to manage budget costs under a heavy recession right now, the mayor of the city has planned to raise homeowner taxes by 15%, raise other management service taxes by 20%, and the miscallenous taxes by 10%. Apparently, the people living in this district aren't so pleased with these reports, so they have resorted to peacefully protest against such a thing like this.

(Camera switches back to the two windows.)

**Tyson: **Well, has the mayor said anything about how will these tax raises solve the Winter Games budget problem?

**Kenny: **Apparently, he said something about the fact that pretty soon if his calculations are right--in which I think he isn't right, that should solve the budget crisis within a few months before the Winter Games start. As you all know, the 2010 Winter Animation Games are living up to the hype by many people, including the Canadians across the country. When Canada hosted the 1976 Summer Animation Olympics in Montreal, and the 1988 Winter Animation Olympics in Calgary many Canadians had hoped their nation would do well in these games. It turned out the opposite way, when Canada couldn't win gold medals in both Olympic games.

**Tyson: **So, will Canada finally win gold medals in this Winter Games?

**Kenny: **They will, with an enhanced training program for Canadian atheletes willing to take it over the bar in terms of standards and performance. There's no way Canada will never win a gold medal for the third Olympic games they've hosted!

**Tyson: **That leaves me one final question--will Toronto ever have a chance to host their first Summer Games?

**Kenny: **Well, the Olympic Comission in Canada had been reported to file two application bids for the 2020 and 2024 Summer Animation Olympics and that includes Toronto competing to become the host of one of the two Olympic games. But since the bidding process hasn't started, we'll have to wait and see.

**Tyson: **Alright then! See you later, Chief!

**Kenny: **Okay, bye Tyson and Kai!

(Camera switches back to the three hosts.)

**Kai: **A-hem. We have breaking news that Team Canada has won against Sweden in their first game at the 2009 Women's Animation Hockey Championships. Joining with me now, is S.C: A.E. reporter Hilary Tatibana at the hockey stadium over at Sweden.

(Camera switches to where Hilary is.)

**Hilary: **Why hello there, Kai!

**Kai: **And hell-o over there, _Ms. Hiwatari_! (purrs suggestively at her)

**Hilary: **(giggles and blushes) Well, I can see that I'm married to that sexy Bladebreaker who's now one of the hosts of this show isn't that right?

**Kai: **Hell yes, it is and I'll cut your lovely cake with my long and hard knife when you return to here after this!

**Hilary: **Oh, Kai! (giggles and blushes again)

**Ray: **Um, Kai...we're on the air.

**Kai: **Oh damn it, sorry!...So, anyway I heard the Canadian women's hockey team has won over the Swedes in their first game right Hilary?

**Hilary: **Well, yes. Just moments ago, the final period of the game had ended and I saw the whole Canadian team walk out of the changing room with smiles and laughs on their faces. They're that happy, because the whole team defeated Sweden by the score of 8-4. You just wouldn't believe that the Canadians were that powerful coming out of the first period, scoring four goals--one by one, every 50 seconds or so! However, the Swedes fought back in the second period by banging in two goals at the beginning but Canada managed to get another two in. At the third period, things go awry when there were several fights happening at the rink and that included a bench-clearing brawl that sent three players on both sides out of the game.

**Tyson: **Then what happened?

**Hilary: **After that, it was a 4 on 4 and both of the teams scored two goals against each other. So, by the time the buzzer sounded Team Canada realized that they had won by the score of 8 to 4, and that's due to some of their advantages from their teammates. Team Canada will play again, this time against the Americans this Friday here on the ESPN A/C network, and TSN A/C in Canada at 11:30 AM. Catch you later, Kai-Kai!

(Cut back to the three hosts.)

**Kai: **(Tyson and Ray look at him strangely) ...What? It's how she called me when we were married!

**Tyson: **Oh, dear. Anyway, here's now the Weather on Sports segment with Max Tate! Max, what kinds of weather do you have to show us?

(Cut to Max at the weather reporting room.)

**Max: **I can't report the weather now, unless I get something sweet to eat!

(Hiro Granger sighs as he then tosses a sugar-filled jelly donut.)

**Hiro: **Here, Max. You happy now?

**Max: **Why, thank you Hiro! (chomps on donut) Now, that's what I call a sugary-sweet donut!

**Tyson: **So, Max are you going to present what the weather is going to be like?

**Max: **Okay, then! Now I'm not going to believe this, Tyson but the weather for this week is awfully strange.

**Tyson: **How strange??

**Max: **Well, for today the 2009 International 5000K Marathon will take place over at Budapest, Hungary with over 500 runners competing. However, the weather over there is a bit quite different than what it is usually. The highs for this afternoon will be 12 degrees Celsius, and the lows will be about -12 degrees Celsius. Now, for tomorrow the ACSCAR Texan Goldsmiths 500 over at the Texan's Motor Speedway will be unusually warmer than expected, as highs will be about 28 degrees Celsius and lows will be about 17 degrees Celsius. On Monday, there's the Toronto Crossfires season opener with their first game against the Detroit Prowlers and it will be hosted over at the TorontoSky Stadium. Highs will be expected at 10 degrees Celsius with lows of 2 degrees Celsius. For Tuesday, the ACBA game between the San Diablo Renegades and the Soul Society Shinigamis will take place at the Soul Society Stadium at 7:00 PM. Highs over there, 20 degrees Celsius...lows, 7 degrees. Wednesday will be an MLCAS match between F.C. Hokkaido and the New England Dynamics over at Dynamo Field in New England. High of 17, low of 4. Then, on Thursday we have the 2009 World Animation Curling Championships between Canada and Japan, over at Norway. A high of 14, low of 5. Finally, on Friday we have the soccer match between Spain and Portugal in one of the world friendly games over at Madrid. A high of 20, low of 10. That's it for your Weather on Sports segment, I'm Max Tate! Kai?

**Kai: **And now, here's the 6:45 PM Winning Word of the Day--"BEYBLADE"! Once again, it is "beyblade". If you're a registered member of the S.C: A.E. website, you could be entered in the latest contest sponsored by Dodge by typing in the word. Enter now, and you'll might have a chance to win one of the 95 2009 Dodge Challengers (R/T Edition), and other lots of great prizes. Enter now, at the S.C: A.E. website!

**Tyson: **Hey guys, stay tuned for the Top Ten...and the Ultimate S.C. RIGHT AFTER THIS!

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This S.C: A.E. has been brought to you by, ING Direct. "LOSE your money!"

* * *

(Six 30-second commercials and five 20-second previews play.)

* * *

**Tyson: **Hello and welcome back! Time now for the Top Ten segment! This time, the Top Ten's all about the Greatest/Worst Moments of Beyblading History. We'll start with the #10 spot: #10 is when Kai, sitting beside me, and I first beybattled. Of course, you already knew Kai was the winner anyway.

**Kai: **He-he. And now, here's #8 of the list. It was the time when the BBA collapsed, to make way for that unfortunate BEGA league--Tyson, remember that time when I had tried to join their league against you?

**Tyson: **Yeah...

**Kai: **You still forgive me right?

**Tyson: **Well, yah definitely!

**Kai: **Okay, then. But at the end, the BEGA league collapsed and BBA had its new beginnings. Tyson?

**Tyson: **Here's #7, when Daichi and I won the Tag Team Championship back then! Of course, the battle between you and me was so fierce and intense that it only took a re-try to make me the champion!

**Kai: **Yeah, well I congratulated you on this kind of unprecented success.

**Tyson: **Heh-heh, exactly!

**Kai: **And here's #6, the beybattle between Tyson and Tala. Of course, it was indeed a very intensified battle between him and my former teammate but yet again, Tyson defeated him and won his first championship...(sigh)

**Tyson: **It was indeed a very gooooood battle! Ray, you wanna go for #5?

**Ray: **Sure, Tyson. #5 is when the Bladebreakers broke up before the Tag Team Championships began, as the Bladebreakers and I had something else to do but no hard feelings, right Tyson?

**Tyson: **Uh-huh! Here's #4, as I lost twice to that Mr. X...who knew he had such a powerful Beyblade?

**Kai: **Well, here's #3 as I ultimately lost Dranzer due to a match against that Brooklyn. It was a powerful bit-beast in which I could never replace...

**Tyson: **Yeah, I feel sorry for you Kai. Before we get to #1, heeeeeeeere's #2!! #2 is that ultimate battle between me and Brooklyn, in which so much destruction was caused by his fury that I could not even believe. I eventually talked to him during the beybattle, and things were ending the way they should--peacefully.

**Kai: **And now, here's #1...Tyson. Winning. Three. Championships--

**Tyson: **IN A ROW!! WOO-HOO! GO ME, GO ME, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

**Kai: **(pissed off) Tyson...

**Ray: **(calms him down) Kai, please.

**Kai: **Okay...at least Tyson doesn't have to be an ass about it.

**Tyson: **Well, here we go again with the Ultimate S.C. but listen to the song that's playing with the montage. I think you'll be surprised...or not! HIT IT!!

* * *

("Let's Beyblade", the opening theme song from the English dub of Beyblade plays as the Ultimate S.C. begins.)

(13 seconds of guitars and drums play, as a 2-second Ultimate S.C. video transition plays then reveals the highlights from the first season to the third season in quick succession, before vocals start.)

_Picking up speed running out of time_

_Going head to head, it's the way of life  
_

_You got to fall down; eat ground_

_And get back up again_

_Let's Beyblade!_

(As the lyrics are sung, clips of Tyson, Kai, Ray, and Max are seen beybattling against different people. Guitars then play, before the vocals are sung again.)

_Spin it out at the speed of sound_

_Gonna rip it up and bet is down_

_With team and bang_

_Our gang, is the one that's gonna win_

_Let's Beyblade! (Beyblade!)_

(As the lyrics are sung, another 2-second video transition is played before clips and highlights of beyblades hitting each other, and bit-beasts being unleashed are seen. Guitars then play, before the outro of the song is played.)

_Ahh...yeow!_

_Let's Beyblade!_

_Let's Beyblade!_

_Beyblade (Let it rip!!)_

(A highlight is played, as Tyson controls his Beyblade then unleashing Dragoon as the outro is played. Clips of people watching championship games, including the teams spectating the action are played in increasingly fast succession leading up to a white flash revealing the Ultimate S.C. title card. The Ultimate S.C. ends there.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This Sports Centre: Animation Edition has been brought to you by, Visa. "People don't GO with Visa."

* * *

(Nine 30-second commercial breaks play, including three 15-second ESPN and TSN sports events previews.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **Sports Centre: Animation Edition has been brought to you by, Juicy Fruit gum. "The taste isn't gonna move you!"

**Kai: **Here's the Highlight of the Night! The Highlight of the Night is Team Canada defeating Sweden 8-4 in their first game of the 2009 Women's Animation Hockey Championship. Way to go, Canada!

**Tyson: **Well, that's the way we saw the whole cartoon and anime world of sports tonight. Be sure to join in for the next Sports Centre: Animation Edition, which starts at 10:00 AM tomorrow...Eastern Time! For all those sports fans out there who are watching this--alive and well, I'm Tyson Granger...

**Kai: **...I'm Kai Hiwatari...

**Ray: **...And I'm Ray Kon.

**Tyson: **And we're saying, let it rip! Nah, just kiddin'. But, seriously...

**All Three: **SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!! BYE!!! (they wave at the camera)

* * *

(After when the show ends, the three are haging out backstage.)

**Tyson: **Man, what a day! Who knew show business could be hard work?

**Kai: **Easy for you to say...

**Hilary: **(appears at the scene) Oh, hey guys!

**Tyson: **Hey, Hils!

**Hilary: **(in a seductive tone) Hello, Kai...

**Kai: **(also in a seductive tone) Well hi there, Hilary...

(Both then kiss and grope passionately, then using their tongues.)

**Tyson: **Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're still there you know!

**Kai and Hilary: **Sorry.

**Ray: **Well, what do you say we get this whole team back together and go out for a reuniting dinner?

**Tyson: **YEAH! That'll be awesome. But it still reminds me, that Daichi should've been here with us...I wonder why??

(As soon as he said this, all hear an increasingly loud rumbling.)

**Daichi: **TTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!1!!!

**Tyson: **(sweatdrops) Oh, brother!

(Daichi then bursts through the door only to stop to meet up with the gang.)

**Daichi: **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GONE TO HOST SUCH A STUPID SHOW LIKE THIS!!

**Tyson: **Hey, first of all don't call the show stupid; Sports Centre: Animation Edition is a very well-known show that existed way before you were born! And second of all, I left you a note on the table when you were still sleeping before I left!

**Daichi: **Yeah, but I didn't want to be alone...can't I just hang with you every time you're gone?

**Tyson: **But Daichi...

**Ray: **Tyson, just let him be with us okay? He just wants time with us, just so he won't be left out!

**Tyson: **Oh, okay then Ray. Say, Daichi you want to go out with us for dinner?

**Daichi: **Why sure, Tyson I'd love to!

**Max: **(arriving at the scene) Hey, what's going on?

**Kenny: **(arriving at the scene as well) Yeah, what's happening?

**Tyson: **Oh, nothing. Let's just go out to a place I know where we can have a nice dinner!

**Everybody else: **Why, sure let's go!

(They then walk out the frame-less doorway, then the screen goes black.)

**Director: **Alright, cut! That's a wrap!

(Everybody else happily murmurs and some banter is heard.)

_**END!!**_


End file.
